Danger Part Deux
by xStreetx
Summary: The second part of Danger. The Lamia Coven sit and wait.
1. Chapter 1

_Their breath came shallowly, their pulses slowed, a drip-drip of water echoed through the caves. Slowly, ever so slowly, they released their grasp on life and closed their eyes. Their breath stopped. Their heart stopped. It was silent. Then the burning took hold. The girl screamed and tossed her body around. The boy lay there calmly and peacefully, like he was already dead. But the burning was happening to him too. The girl screamed and screamed until her throat grew hoarse and she quieted. _

_Three days and three nights passed. On the dawning of the fourth day, as the sun rose and the fresh light crept into the cave, something wonderful happened. As the sun touched their skin, the skin sparkled like diamonds that bounced off the walls of the cave. The girl's eyes opened first. Black and as flat as the starless night. She peered around, her mouth opening slightly as she breathed slowly. In and out. In and out. She turned her gaze to the boy, who lay there still. She brought her hand up to her his face, bringing his hand with her. They had been holding hands and they did still. He opened his eyes at her touch and smiled. It was one of his last smiles. _

_The stood together, it was quick and fast. They stood at the mouth of the cave and looked at the land that seemed to stretch forever. And then their mouths broke into grins and the laughed and leapt out of the cave. And finally, finally, they flew._

Rosalind looked at the small fire they had built with unseeing eyes. Beside her, Nico was laying back in the dirt, his eyes watching the gently moving stars. He tapped her arm, wanting to show her a particular constellation, but she did not respond. Across the fire, Deliverance was holding a cup to Romeo's mouth, letting him drink the blood that was in it. Kingsley was to the right of them, polishing his old sword that was hidden within his cane. Parker was sitting in the distance by himself, per usual.

Nico sat up and looked at Rosalind's profile. Her eyes were dreamy and reflected the orange of the flickering fire. He touched her arm and then her face. She started and her eyes came to the present. She looked at him curiously. He grinned and kissed her. Left cheek and then right, her nose and then her soft mouth. She smiled against his lips and kissed back. They heard a slight cough and they both looked around, only to see Romeo looking at them. No, not at them, at Rosalind.

Nico stood and held his hand out to her. "Rosie. Let's go somewhere." He said softly. Parker looked around at his voice, curious and excited to see drama.

Rosalind shook her head. "No. Not tonight." She sighed and stood and was gone before Nico could react. He stood there, struck dumb by her suddenness. He let his eyes wander to the others. Parker looked away into the darkness, Deliverance glared at him, Romeo shrugged and turned away, kissing Deliverance's neck. Kingsley, however, met Nico's slightly frightened gaze and pointed in a northwestern direction. Nico took off without another word, gesture, or thought.

"Tsk tsk. She has him around her finger." Romeo said slowly. He played with a lock of Deliverance's hair absently.

"And neither of them know how to act in public. Did you see them today? Laughing and snorting!" Deliverance said, very shocked.

"That's more then you did, little mouse." Kingsley said, not lifting his gaze from his sword.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Deliverance asked, leaping to her feet, her hands on her waist and her large amounts of black curly hair loose to almost her knees.

"I recall you hiding behind Mr. Romeo." Kingsley drawled, his Southern accent very apparent. Parker looked at the group again, interested now that Kingsley had started a fight.

Deliverance huffed and turned to Romeo, "You are not going to let him treat me like this, are you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Romeo looked at her lazily. "Well… You did, you know. Hide behind me, I mean. Kingsley has a point." His eyebrows raised, ready for her reaction. Parker leaned forward from his seat on the rock, anticipating a fight.

Kingsley chuckled and with that, Deliverance cried out and launched herself at him, her hands flying. Parker was there in an instant. He stood by, watching the fight with hunger in his eyes. Kingsley ran around, laughing. "Come help me old boy." He said, passing Parker.

Parker reached out and snagged someone. He held Deliverance by the neck of her shirt and held her in the air. He tossed her easily, and Romeo caught her and set her down. "Enough. Everyone calm down." He said, yawning as he sat again. Deliverance settled down beside him.

Kingsley straightened his coat, plucked some dust off his sleeve and sat by the fire and continued to polish his sword. Parker returned to his rock and turned his back on the group. That was the end of their discussions.

At dawn, Rosalind and Nico would return.

But for now… Nothing stirred on the mountaintop. The wind whistled over the rocks, through the trees and sent the smell of something musky, something animalistic, to Romeo's nose.

A fight was coming. And the Cullens were calling in the wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DANGER**_

Cast of Characters

**The Cullens  
**The canons of _Twilight  
-**  
**_**The Lamia  
**Romeo (Kyan)-the leader, Deliverance Wilson-his mate  
Rosalind Lexeme (Maya)-Second in command, Nico Crum-her mate  
Kingsley Chevalier-the brains, Beau Parker-the muscle

They moved through the woods at a deadly pace. Their dead hearts were replaced with almost silent footfalls as they sprung through the trees. A flash of blonde. A wild laugh. A snap of cloth. Their hands reaching and stretching out in front of them, to move them faster through the woods. And then, quite suddenly and without warning, as if it was a single thought and a single person, they stopped. They faced a cold river, nearly frozen, yet their ears picked up on the whisper and gurgling of the water. Six blisteringly red eyes locked on the other bank, and they saw the large white house. They saw through the windows and saw the large family there. They saw their golden eyes.

A female, a dark haired, pinched looking, tiny female, hissed between her teeth. Her red eyes flicked to the devastatingly handsome face to her right. He watched the movements of the tall blonde vampire, the obvious leader, casually, as if it did not concern him. All he said was, "Interesting."

Four other pairs of eyes flicked to his face. The blonde female, with her hair pulled into a ponytail sloppily, let her eyes turn back to the house. She narrowed in one a dark haired female, who carried a child. The girl, for she was still, smirked and nudged the boy closest to her. His black hair had blue streaks in it and it was spiked up, he had several piercings and tattoos. He followed her gaze and spotted the duo. He grinned and rolled up onto the balls of his feet.

A decorated cane fell onto his shoulder, pushing him down. He and the blonde female looked at each other and then at the offender. The offender was tall, but not as tall as the last man, at the end of the row. He was dressed royally, in expensive clothes. He looked civilized, even if he was everything but.

The last man looked at no one; he glared at the house, his large arms crossed. He was very tall and very large. Intimidating. His brown hair stuck up at odd angles, his shirt and pants were ripped, blood splattered them. His eyes flickered from one person in the white house to another. A feral growl grew in his chest and then he snapped. Before there was even a complete thought in his head, he was across the river and at the edge of the woods, standing in the same position he had maintained by the river.

The blonde female lurched forward, as if to follow him, when she was blocked with an arm across her chest. The handsome male, the leader, stepped forward and whistled. It was sharp and high. Dogs across town bayed and a howl ripped through the woods. The tiny dark female shivered and clung to the leader's arm. He just smiled and called, "Parker." The large male was by his side in an instant. "Stay."

Their eyes snapped back to the white house, now that one crisis had been adverted. But as they met the eyes of the coven inside, another formed and exploded. Five seconds later, a fair haired male with bronze hair and a strong face faced them from across the suddenly small river. Seconds trickled by and several others joined him. The leader, a handsome blonde male, a male covered in bite mark scars, a tiny, pixie like female, a large male that nevertheless was no where near the size of their large male, Parker. A beautiful blonde stood behind him. A brown haired female joined the leader, and another dark haired female joined the bronze one, she did not have the child.

Their leader, so very handsome and calm, stepped forward and swept into a low bow to the others' leader. The other leader stepped forward and raised his hand. "You are trespassing." He said evenly, but they all heard it.

Their leader smirked and rose, "I was not aware." It was a lie. But even his coven almost believed it. "And you are?"

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle… I am Romeo." He inclined his head, for the pleasure was the others.

"Romeo?" Carlisle looked at his own, particularly the bronze male. The bronze male shook his head ever so softly, just a millimeter each way.

"Just Romeo. May I introduce the rest?" Romeo replied, standing up. He gestured to the small woman next to him, who clung to him. "Deliverance Wilson." She squeaked and hid behind him. He gestured next to the blonde. "Rosalind Lexeme." She waved her hand nonchalantly. He pointed to the male next to Rosalind, the male with the tattoos and piercings, "Nico Crum." He flipped them the bird and winked at them. He gestured to the next male, the finely dressed one, "Kingsley Chevalier." The man waved his fingers and swung his cane onto his shoulder. Romeo came to the last male, "Beau Parker. Call him Parker. We all do."

Rosalind tittered and Nico snorted. Parker glared at them. He hated his first name.

Carlisle smiled and began to introduce his own clan, pointing at them as he said their names, "Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella."

Romeo bowed to them mockingly, though it looked sincere to all but Rosalind. She had known him the longest and knew his quirks. "And the child?" He murmured.

The Cullens grew tense. "What child?" Carlisle asked with forced innocence.

"The blonde one, with the heartbeat of a hummingbird. She looks odd… Deformed."

"She isn't deformed!" A cry sounded, but Romeo could not identify where it came from.

"That answers our question. That child. Where is she?" Romeo asked again, this time his words demanding.

"Away from you." The bronze male murmured.

"You certainly haven't kept up with current events, have you? The Volturi came to question us about her." Carlisle explained.

"We do not appreciate lies." Romeo said, even though he himself had lied. "And as for the Volturi, we do not mind their affairs. They are only a blot on our radar."

Rosalind nodded. "The Volturi are insignificant. But we are curious about this child. We have heard you Cullens are quite the upstarts." She cooed and then chuckled darkly.

"And who are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Have you not heard of the Lamia? The Ancient ones?" Rosalind asked, cocking her head. "Romeo and I are the Lamia."

"Really? How ancient?" The dark haired female, Bella asked.

"Guess." Nico said, grinning.

"Three hundred years." Emmett guessed.

Romeo shook his head calmly; Rosalind shook hers wildly, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Five hundred?" Jasper asked, watching Kingsley. Kingsley watched him back, smiling slightly.

"No. Give up yet?"

"The Volturi are around two thousand. Twenty five hundred?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope." Rosalind gasped, shaking with laughter. "Let me tell them, Kyan, please!"

"Romeo. My name is Romeo… Maya…" He smirked. "Tell them."

Rosalind smiled widely, her teeth flashing dangerously. "We, meaning Romeo and I, were born in the year ten thousand b.c." She said. "Do the math. That makes up twelve thousand and ten years old." She chuckled, holding her stomach.

And with that, the Lamia Clan was gone. A lone leaf drifted down from the air and settled silently onto the rock upon which the Lamia had previously been standing. No one breathed.


End file.
